


Hear The Sea

by heartyclouds



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mythology - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: They say if you listen to the sea, it will give you an answer you needed the most.





	Hear The Sea

Wendy stare at her plain beige ceiling. Feeling anxious and restless. The constant ticking of the clock, the way her eyes dart from side to side from nervousness, it was all making it harder to sleep. Her mind was liked a clogged up clock, working, but at the same time malfunctioning. It was giving her a seriously bothersome headache. She moves to the side and flinch when her vision spins and she immediately closes her eyes. 

She could never sleep if this keeps on going. 

She got up from her bed, her headache doing its job as brilliantly as ever. It was making her frustrated. She went to the kitchen and took some medicine for headaches, though she doubts if it’ll work. She went back to her bedroom, checking the time. It was already past midnight. She felt lonely, feeling like she was never good enough for anybody and that nobody really appreciate her or the things she does. The dangerous thoughts of hurting herself came and she immediately closes her eyes. Staying here in her empty and dark bedroom is not a good idea. 

She stare at her window. She had forgotten to close the curtain. She walks up to it and starts to untie the fabric that secures the curtain from closing. When looks up to see outside, she is met with a sight of an empty seashore, with waves kissing the edges of the sandy terrain. Suddenly, a thought from her childhood came.

-

It was a mistake coming out to the beach this late at night.

She walks on the deserted space as she leaves small footprints on the beautiful white sand. The result of a sleepless night. The cold wind is hitting her mercilessly, which is why this was a mistake. Though she didn't turn around to go back to her house. She would stop for a while and pick up pretty washed up seashells, putting it in the pocket of her hoodie and decorate her bathroom with it later.

Her grandfather once told her to listen to the ocean if she ever feel troubled or lost, listen to the sea and it may give you whispers of an answer you needed most.

She continues to walk with no particular destination in mind. She turn her head to the side, she was never a big fan of beaches, but she must admit how beautiful it is at night. The moon and stars were shining brightly, lighting up what suppose to be pitch black. The street lights placed on the edges of the beach was also helping the illumination.

"Hear the sea." She whispers, stopping as she continue to stare at the moonlit ocean. Maybe if she does, she'll figure out what she wants for herself.

She sat down hugging her legs and closes her eyes. She let the wind embrace her, welcoming it. She listens to what it has to say, ignoring how her hair that usually hides her face reveals it, giving a sense of freedom to her. She listens to the voice of the waves, calming as though singing her a lullaby. She was in ataraxy. A state where she felt so relaxed she felt like she wants to cry. Her heart is beating fast, her eyes grew hotter. The lullaby that the sea sings change into something completely different. Something so emotional and filled with pure sadness. Before she could burst into tears, she opens her eyes when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" An angelic voice ask.

She turn her head to find a girl with a braided brown hair cascading into both of her shoulders. Strands of glowing silver can be seen in some part of her braids. She wears jeans shorts with a loose white blouse decorated with sliver, glowing ornaments.

She blinks and realized tears had already fall to her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm- I'm okay."

Instead of leaving her alone again, the mysterious glowing girl sat down beside her and stare at the gleaming moon nonchalantly. She stare at the girl and she finally looks back.

"My name is Seulgi. What's yours?" She stated and asks.

"Wendy." Though she is not sure why she felt oddly close and connected to a person she just met in the middle of the night. Not to mention at a deserted beach. She just felt a sense of trust between the girl and her. For some strange but magical reason.

"Do you hear it?" The girl turn her dazzling gaze back at the ocean. 

"Hear what..?" Wendy ask slowly.

"The lament of the sea." The girl said, her eyes twinkle as she said it. "Desperately waiting for someone to listen to what it has to say."

Something clicks on the back of Wendy's head, something familiar but she couldn't quite recite what it is.

"So tell me," Seulgi turn her head to Wendy with questioning features. "what is it that is bothering you so you listen to the sea?" 

Wendy bows her head down to the ground, staring at the tiny beads of sand. She needs to let it out, and here Seulgi is, asking her. Waiting to listen to anything that was bothering her. Wendy doesn’t know why, but here comes the sense of trust and connection again. As though feeling like Seulgi is a friend. She hangs her head lower before finally whispering, "I've somehow grown to hate myself."

The sound of the waves are as vivid as ever, washing up emotions that humans could not feel. Breeze on the seashore brings a scent of the salty sea.

"Why do you hate yourself?" Seulgi ask innocently.

"I shouldn't have been born, I was suppose to die the moment I stepped foot on this earth." Wendy said and she felt tears stain her cheeks once again.

"Wendy," Seulgi whispers. "can I tell you a story?"

Wendy nods and tries her best to hush her crying.

"Before everyone was born, we were just souls floating around from one universe to another. Mindless and weak. We begged to God, the creator of all matter, to be born. God told us everything that would happen in our life on earth. All ups and downs. We agreed to it, we were happy to have been born at all. Of course we don't remember what God has told us, that would make life easy. It isn't suppose to be easy. If your life is perfect, then what do others have if you take everything? Life teaches us how to be a better person so we won't be greedy when we are in heaven. That's what I believe."

"I never heard of that." Wendy said as she wipes her tears.

"Not many knows about it." She says and turns to Wendy. "Everyone on earth is worth living. Being born is one of God's gracious gift. We were lucky to have been born to a loving family or having friends that always makes you feel warm. Even if you're only loved by a couple, I know they can give you the warmth of a whole sun."

"You're right." Wendy said quietly. Though she doesn’t exactly know how Seulgi had known that.

"There are people out there who are more unlucky than you are, I hope you find out how precious your soul is." Seulgi smiles, somehow her face glows under the lunar light. "Now, you better go back to your house, the wind will get stronger as the time pass."

Wendy nods and smiles at Seulgi. She felt like a friend, comforting her when she was at her lowest. She knew every words that would make her better. Such a strange magic.

Wendy walks back to her house after bidding Seulgi goodbye.

Little did she know that Seulgi was an ocean spirit that the sea sent to help her. A returning gift for listening to what it has to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I really hope you like this story. Even though this is pretty dry lmao. I really love wenseul someone help.


End file.
